Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic red echidna and the current guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone who wants to abuse it. He is also the sole remaining descendant of the Knuckles Clan and last of the echidnas on earth. His dominant traits are his superhuman strength, and the two spike-like knuckles on each of his hands, from which his name is derived from, which he can use to dig with and climb up walls with ease. He can also trap the wind under his dreadlocks to glide through the air. Introduction A loner by nature, Knuckles is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. He is fully devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything that is not important. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, Knuckles can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself a true and good-hearted hero. He is also one of Sonic's oldest friends and rivals. According to official Sonic Team polls, Knuckles is the fourth most popular character in the series, behind Tails, Shadow and Sonic. Physical Appearance Knuckles is a 16 year old red echidna. According to official sources, he is 3'7" (110 cm) in height and rather slender, but his height in Sonic Boom is 5'2" (152 cm). He is red, has purple eyes, and wears white boxing gloves with pointed spiked knuckles, red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and gray sextuple-bolted metal plates on top. Portrait *'Name:' Knuckles the Echidna *'Nickname:' Knuckles, Knux *'Real name:' N/A *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 16 *'Alignment:' Good *'Favorite food:' Fruit, especially grapes *'Friends:' Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Silver the Hedgehog *'Allies:' Rouge the Bat (sometimes), Shadow the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Team Chaotix *'Rivals:' Rouge the Bat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog *'Enemies:' Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Chaos (formally), Black Doom, Eggman Nega, Infinite Voice actors Official media *Brian Drummond (1999) *Michael McGaharn (1998) *Bill Wise (1999) *Ryan Drummond (2000) *Scott Dreier (2001-2004) *Dan Green (2005-2010) *Travis Willingham (2010-2019) *Dave B. Mitchell (2019-present) Fanon projects *Dave Boat (Sonic: Rebirth series and ''Sonic Underground'' (2020)) *Greg Ellis (''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2018)) *Ben Affleck (film series, Coolot and DonaldoC1997's version) *Michael B. Jordan (James Cameron's Sonic, voice and motion capture) Appearances in Idea Wiki (by User/Author) Iago PUC * Knuckles is in the cinematic franchise of James Cameron's Sonic, played by Michael B. Jordan through voice and motion capture. While being one of Sonic the Hedgehog's friends and adventure companions, he is once again the guardian of the Master Emerald of Angel Island. He is also a former member of the Chaotix Detective Agency who previously left due to short-tempered disagreements between him and the Agency's current leader Vector the Crocodile. Along with the sequels of the first film, Knuckles is also in the Chaotix films, first making a uncredited cameo in a Post-credit scene of the first film and appearing in the sequels ''Rise of the Iron Queen'' and ''Between Dark and Light''. ** The Classic Knuckles also appears in the franchise's spin-off TV show ''Sonic Mania'', voiced by Kenan Thompson. * Knuckles is a supporting character in Justice League: Rings of the Force, voiced by Phil LaMarr. * Knuckles also appears in Comic Con Incorporated. He is a roomer in the titular fictional hotel along with Sonic, Tails and Sally Acorn. Trivia *He is 3 feet and 7 inches, but is 5 feet and 2 inches in Sonic Boom. *His personality is much different in Sonic Boom. *He is the second rival character while the first, being Sonic, the third, being Shadow, and the fourth, being Silver. *His serial number is SRN-000002. Category:Males Category:Non-Fanon Category:Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:1984 births Category:Heroes Category:Fictional characters Category:Red characters